The universal serial bus (also referred to herein as USB) Type-C receptacle, plug and cable provide a smaller, thinner and more robust alternative to transmit data than using the existing USB 3.0 interconnect with standard or micro USB cables and connectors. The USB Type-C connector can be used in very thin platforms or devices, ranging from ultra-thin notebooks to hand held electronic devices, such as smart phones, where existing Standard-A and Micro-AB receptacles are deemed too large, difficult to use, or inadequately robust. In some examples, the USB Type-C receptacle may be used in very thin platforms as the total system height for the mounted USB Type-C receptacle can be less than three millimeters. Also, the USB Type-C plug can enhance ease of use by being plug-able in either upside-up or upside-down configurations. Furthermore, the USB Type-C cable enhances ease of use by being plug-able in either direction between a host device and a slave device.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.